Middle of No-where
In the lazy days of spring, at the cross-roads of the city of Red Larch, an unlikely group were drawn together. Thomph, Lucky Smoke, Cimer, and Masozi each came together once again after five years since fighting in the Sloopdloop Civil War. None of the group seemed especially happy upon seeing the others, and after a curt greeting at the crossroads, each went their separate way. As Fate would have it, the personal goals of each of the unlikely party drew their feet to the path through the Dessarian Hills. In this instance, each member of the party has reason to locate the lost Dwarven and Elven members of the Membari Delegation. The party struck off through the hills with a find wind at their back and few words on their lips, as if none of them had managed to change at all since the last time they had seen one another. This lack of bond would cause no few issues on the path ahead. The party was first ambushed by a horde of skeletal undead at the command of two figures bearing golden masks. The confusion and lack of communication among the party led to Masozi nearly being dragged down by skeletons before Cimer and Thomph could finally finish off the horde. One of the masked figures escaped by walking through a stone wall, while the other was killed by Thomph. The creature was bearing a mask that read "If found, please return to the Sacred Stone Monastery". Following this encounter, the party spotted a strange smoke cloud rising up into the sky. They tried to walk wide and avoid the tribal figures that were dancing about the flames, but the smoke seemed to be a divination spell that guided the tribesmen straight to the party. Surrounded by circle of flames, the party were asked to make an offering. Each member of the team attempted to offer something, but Thomph discovered the desired gift was blood. After her donation, she was challenged to a wrestling match with the leader of the tribe. She put up a mighty struggle, but was eventually bested by the master of the flames. He gave a hearty shout of pleasure, wished the party well, and left. Further on, the party came across a mist that seemed to get thicker and thicker as time carried on. The group stayed close to one another, but even then they were having a hard time seeing one another. A flicker of flashing light like sparks could be seen through the mist, but the party did not veer to investigate. In the process of following the path, a strange figure came out of the mist and collided with Lucky Smoke, nearly knocking her off her feet. Shortly afterwards, the mist cleared and a strange man with a flying suite on became visible. He introduced himself as a member of the Inventors, and stated that the machine was one of his own creation, but refused to turn the device off to allow the party to carry on unhindered. Still, he did not offer any threat, and after an unnecessarily long interrogation, the party moved on. Finally, the party came upon The Great Stone Bridge. Gathered around the base of the bridge were numerous empty wagons and carts. At first the carts appeared to be abandoned, though the party revealed a group of men who claimed to have been left behind to guard the carts. The men explained that people brought their carts to this location, before loading items onto ships to take their goods down river. With no reason to disbelieve the men, the party moved to cross the bridge itself.